<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remedy by FawkesFire13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800301">Remedy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawkesFire13/pseuds/FawkesFire13'>FawkesFire13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawkesFire13/pseuds/FawkesFire13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poppy is sick. Tora does his best to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tora/ Poppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another one of those “for fun” stories I felt like writing, just because I wanted something light hearted and silly. Nothing too serious at all. Most likely it’ll be a few chapter of cuteness. Hope you enjoy it.</p><p>Shout out to the ladies of the MPL RAMBLING chat. You ladies give me life.</p><p>As always, all characters belong to Lilydusk!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Called out for a couple days. Feel really sick. Can you please pick up a few things for me from the store? I need cold medicine, some tissues and maybe some pain killers. Please?”</p><p>Tora blinked down at his phone. “Bobby” had texted him out of nowhere. It was 7:30pm on a Wednesday night. He was sitting next to Quincey on the couch, listening to him read his new novel manuscript out loud. </p><p>“.....the raven haired prince stared into the wide brown eyes looking up at him with trust and hope....”</p><p>“Sorry, Quincey. I’ve gotta take care of something. I’ll finish it with you tomorrow.” Tora clicked off his game and patted his pocket to check for his keys.</p><p>Quincey cocked an eyebrow at him, looking only mildly annoyed. </p><p>“Okay, Honey.” Tora has the feeling his friend would be prying for answers later, but that wasn’t his concern now. </p><p>He was out of the door and down the elevator in no time. Why had she messaged him of all people? Didn’t she have co workers, friends? </p><p>Not that he was going to argue for a excuse to go see her again. Not even close. </p><p>Tora got in his car, and drove towards a nearby drug store. He parked, pulled out his phone and reviewed the text again. </p><p>Okay. Sounded like she had a simple cold, maybe a flu bug if she wanted painkillers. He’d had one bitch of a flu a couple years ago that gave him body aches and a fever for a couple days. Hmm.</p><p>Well, time to do some shopping.</p><p>He got out of the car, locked the doors and walked through the automatic doors into the annoyingly fluorescence lit store, picking up a hand basket as he did. He ignored the middle aged, balding man who saw him walking up the same aisle he was occupying and moved quickly to another one.</p><p>Tora glanced around the pharmacy aisle. What was best for a cold? He picked up a bottle at random and read the writing carefully. </p><p>He wasn’t sure exactly what she needed but maybe he could get a day time medicine and night time medicine? Seemed to make sense. He grabbed a bottle of nighttime multi symptom relief liquid medicine. Then went looking for a day time medicine. He got gel tablets for that. Cold medicine, check.</p><p>What else? Painkillers. Okay, easy enough. He walked one aisle over and picked up a bottle of tablets, and then hunted around for boxes of tissues. He picked up two boxes. That was all she wanted? He supposed she knew what she needed and he could always go out again for her if she got really sick.</p><p>He paid in cash at the front, let the cashier put his items in a plastic bag and headed back to his car.</p><p>The drive to her apartment was a uneventful one. She lived so damn far from the city center, Tora reflected. All for a small apartment with a balcony and a cool breeze.</p><p>Well, at least she had her freedom. </p><p>Tora pulled into the guest parking lot and climbed the stairs to her apartment. When he got to her door he knocked twice.</p><p>“Erdene? Is that you?” A very.....congested Poppy asked from somewhere in the apartment. Tora frowned, looked at the door.</p><p>“No. It’s me.” Tora called. There was a pause.</p><p>“Tora?” Poppy asked, her voice closer to the door. </p><p>“Yeah. I got ya stuff.”</p><p>“My stuff?” Poppy sounded confused and he could hear her feet shuffling around. “I’m sorry Tora. I don’t want to let you in, I’m really sick.”</p><p>Tora cocked an eyebrow. </p><p>“I know. I got your message. I went and got ya your medicine.”</p><p>“.....my message?” There was another pause. “Oh fudge biscuits! That was supposed to go to Erdene. Not you. I’m sorry Tora!”</p><p>Tora felt a moment of severe disappointment. She hadn’t meant to ask for his help. He felt a little deflated. </p><p>“Well, I’m here now. Ya want what ya asked for or not?” He reasoned, careful to keep his voice neutral. There was a pause.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to come in? I’d feel terrible if I got you sick.”</p><p>“I think you’re going to feel worse if I leave and take all the medicine with me.”</p><p>“You could just leave it....”</p><p>“Nope. Package deal. I come with the medicine.” Tora insisted. He’d be damned if he wasn’t going to at least be able to talk with her a while. He.....liked....being near her. </p><p>“Okay. But...I’m warning you. I look awful and feel worse.”</p><p>Tora smirked to himself. He’d been sick before. He could handle this. He could pretty much handle whatever she was going to throw at him. No big deal.</p><p>“Just let me help ya, for fucks sake, Poppy.”</p><p>There was a bit of shuffling around on the other side of the door, Tora could hear the lock turn and the deadbolt slide on the other side.</p><p>Poppy opened the door and Tora blinked.</p><p>Okay.</p><p>Maybe he wasn’t prepared for this.</p><p> </p><p>Poppy stood looking up at him, dressed in pajama bottoms that had a sushi roll pattern all over it mixed with stars. She wore a light blue shirt that probably could fit Tora over her small frame, mismatched socks. Her hair bundled on top of her head in a bun, her cheeks looks flushed, but the rest of her seemed overly pale. She had dark circles under her enormous brown eyes, and those eyes looked glassy and bloodshot. In one nostril a twisted piece of tissue paper was jammed.</p><p>In short, Poppy looked like death warmed over.</p><p>“Jesus Bobby, how long ya been sick?”<br/>
Tora asked, moving past her as she locked the door behind him. He looked around the apartment. Her trash can that normally sat near her lap top computer was filled and overflowing with wadded up and used tissues next to her bed. He could see it through her open door.</p><p>The bed itself was trashed. If Tora didn’t know any better he would say someone had had a fun night, but given the way Poppy looked, it was clear she didn’t sleep a wink. He watched her yank the tissue from her nose and throw it towards the trash can, pull another tissue from the tissue box on the countertop and blow loudly. He caught a glimpse of greenish yellow goop before she wadded it up and threw it in the trash as well.</p><p>“Woke up yesterday with a cough. Didn’t think much of it...” Poppy explained. She paused and let out a mucus laden cough that made Tora wince. “Didn’t think it would be that bad. Went to bed and felt a little warm. Woke up this morning like this. Behold, I am now a Tissue Walrus.”</p><p>“Why didn’t ya ask me sooner?”</p><p>“I thought I messaged Erdene. She wouldn’t be off until later and I fell asleep.”<br/>
Tora held up the plastic bag and Poppy took it with a exhausted smile. “Thank you, Tora.”</p><p>He nodded, glad to see her smile, even if she was so.....worn down. He looked around. </p><p>“Did ya eat anything?”</p><p>“Not yet. Not feeling hungry.”</p><p>Tora raised an eyebrow. Well, that wasn’t good. He remembered Alice harping on him to eat practically his own weight in food when he was sick years ago. </p><p>“How about you take some of that medicine I brought ya, and I go get you something to eat? I can stick around for a bit to help if ya want.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“If it wouldn’t be too much trouble.”</p><p>“Who said anything about trouble?” Tora asked, and took one of the tissue boxes from the bag, tore the seal to make a opening and handed it back to her. “What sounds good?”</p><p>Poppy frowned, making a face. “Nothing, really. I can’t taste much.”</p><p>“Well, I’ll find ya something. Do you have....I don’t know. Ya need to drink water with that medicine. Says it on the side. You want something? Tea or juice?”</p><p>“Whatever is easier.” Poppy said and turned, a tissue clutched to her nose. Tora watched somewhat amused as she blew her nose with a loud honk. Sounded like a goose being strangled.  Poor hamster. </p><p>“Okay. Why don’t ya lay down and I’ll see what I can get ya.”</p><p>Poppy nodded, and walked to her room, Tora following closely behind. She walked like she was sore. Yeah, probably had a fever and body aches. Poppy sat on the edge of the bed, and Tora reached out automatically to touch her forehead.</p><p>Oh yeah. That was a fever. A decently high one too.</p><p>“I’m gonna bring ya back something to eat. Did ya wanna try and sleep while I’m gone? If ya do....do ya trust me with your keys so I can come back in?”</p><p>Poppy blinked at him a moment and nodded: </p><p>“My apartment keys are hanging on the peg near the front door. They’ve got a stuffed avocado on them.” </p><p>Tora nodded. </p><p>“Okay, Bobby.” Tora watched her climb gingerly back under her covers, feeling a small stab of worry. It was just a cold. Or a flu. But....</p><p>Tora was used to getting rid of problems. Normally that meant breaking some bones, or shaking down some people. Or......worse.</p><p>But he couldn’t do that to a virus.</p><p>Seeing Poppy reduced to such a state worried him.</p><p>“Ya got your phone?” He asked her. Poppy nodded tiredly and gestured to her other pillow she wasn’t using. Her phone laid on top. “Alright...” he frowned down at her. “Hold on....”</p><p>He walked to her kitchen, filled up a glass with water and brought it back to set on the floor next to her bed. </p><p>“Try and drink that before I get back, okay?”</p><p>“Sure Tora.” Poppy looked more tired by the minute. </p><p>“Alright. I’m gonna lock up when I go. I’ll knock when I come back. Okay?”</p><p>“Okay.” Her voice was trailing off. Tora watched her eyes close slowly. Probably hadn’t slept well at all. </p><p>He walked back towards the living room and took her keys off the peg near the door and opened it, pausing only to lock up as he left. He pocketed her keys quickly and hurried towards the stairs, and hit the contact he had reserved for Alice.</p><p>She picked up on the 4th ring.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Alice. It’s Tora.”</p><p>“I know your voice, Tora.” Alice huffed, sounding faintly insulted that he thought she wouldn’t recognize him.  “Want your usual?”</p><p>“No. I have a special order to make....”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You know what’s worse than a flu? The stomach flu!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Being sick is awful. </p><p>ENJOY!</p><p>Shout out to my ladies in the MPL RAMBLING chat. Love you all.</p><p>As always, all characters belong to Lilydusk!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tora carried the two heavily packed bags back to his car. Alice had given him a large styrofoam take out container of her “cold remedy” soup. As near as Tora could tell it was the same stuff she made when he was a kid. Chicken stock that was boiled with bean sprouts, strips of chicken and lemon grass then seasoned with white pepper and ginger. Then she would take that hot soup, stick it in a food processor and turn it in a hot purée. </p><p>It was damn good, and reheated well. Plus it was easy to swallow and probably wouldn’t make her feel worse. That was in addition to the rest of the food he had asked her for. Small containers of rice and different meats with sauces. Stuff that could be stored in a fridge for a couple days and still taste good. </p><p>Next he stopped at a grocery store to pick up some orange juice and a couple boxes of teas. He wasn’t sure what kind you were supposed to drink for a cold, but he stood in the aisle and tried to think like Poppy.</p><p>He supposed she would want the sweeter stuff. Not that it mattered if she couldn’t taste much. But he settled on lemon ginger and apple cinnamon. That seemed more her speed as opposed to the green tea he normally drank. </p><p>As he tossed those into the basket next to the bottle of orange juice he paused. What else did a person need when they were sick? He thought about how miserable she looked. The image of a wad of tissue jammed up her nose swam in his head. He smirked. Tissue Walrus. He’d have to remember that next time Quincey was sick. Maybe get more tissues? He walked around the store until he found them, took two more boxes and then headed to check out.</p><p>Once there he put the bag in the back seat with Alice’s food she had packed especially for Poppy. What else? He didn’t want to have to keep leaving if he didn’t have to, with how miserable she looked, but that would have to do for now. He was half way back to her place when he made another stop, recalling how his muscles had ached so badly when he was sick. She had painkillers sure, but what had helped him most was the same thing he used when his body felt like shit. Epsom salt soaks in a hot bath.</p><p>He walked into another store, grabbed a bag of eucalyptus scented Epsom salts and paid for that as well. Finally satisfied for the time being, he made his way towards Poppy’s apartment. He lifted all the bags, and hefted the Epsom salt bag under his arm and walked back up the stairs. He fumbled a bit with the keys, knocked twice before sliding the key into the lock and turning it.</p><p>The apartment was quiet. Maybe she was still asleep? Tora closed the door carefully behind him and locked it. He peeked inside her room briefly and saw she was still lying in bed, eyes closed.</p><p>Well good. Maybe she would stay asleep a while longer. He put the juice in the fridge, most of the food went in there as well. The boxes of tea packets went into her pantry and the tissue boxes he stacked on the kitchen counter as well, unsure of where else she would want them. </p><p>Finally he reached into her cupboards and looked around for a bowl. Finding one he poured some of Alice’s soup into it and walked back into Poppy’s room. Yep, still completely asleep, but she needed to eat something. The glass of water he left her was half drunk. Well that was a good sign. </p><p>“Poppy?”</p><p>No answer. </p><p>She sounded awful. Breathing through her mouth only and she looked like she had been tossing and turning. Tora watched her a few moments before he set the bowl of soup down and very carefully shook her shoulder.</p><p>“Come on, Bobby. Time to eat something.”</p><p>One glassy brown eye opened and looked up at him tiredly. </p><p>“I don’t feel good.” She mumbled. Tora frowned, and touched her forehead. Still hot.</p><p>“Yeah. Ya got a fever. Ya need to eat something and take some medicine so you can get some sleep.”</p><p>Slowly Poppy sat up, and immediately reached for the tissue box. She blew her nose a few times, expelling a questionably large amount of mucus each time. Tora watched her impassively and then handed her the bowl.</p><p>“Just sip it.” He told her. “Alice made it for you.”</p><p>“Really?” Poppy took a sip, then another. Drinking it like one would drink the leftover milk from cereal. Good. She could take some medicine after this and maybe go back to bed. He checked his phone. 10:50pm. Not late by his standards, but for Poppy who was sick, she probably should have been asleep a couple hours ago.</p><p>Vaguely he wondered how long he should stay here or if he could just leave in a hour or so. Either way, he was here now, and he wouldn’t leave until she was done eating and took her medicine.</p><p>“This feels good.” Poppy said between sips. “Feels good on my throat.” She added. Tora nodded.</p><p>“Alice has been making it for years. Should help you sleep.” He explained. “Can ya taste it at all?”</p><p>“Sort of. It’s got ginger in it. I can taste that a little bit.”</p><p>“That’s good. Finish that and then I’ll leave once you’re done.”</p><p>Poppy stopped and looked at him, a confused look on her face.</p><p>“You’re going to leave?”</p><p>“Once you’re done.”</p><p>“Oh. I thought you’d stay a while. But I understand you don’t wanna get all my germs.”</p><p>“I think you’d want to sleep.”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s....just nice having someone else here.” Poppy yawned. “It’s boring being sick and not having anyone to talk with.”</p><p>Tora considered this. He wasn’t busy tomorrow, unless he counted listening to Quincey, and he could wait. Well, he supposed he could stay for a short time if nothing else. He wasn’t really planning on overnight, but he’d passed nights in far worse situations.</p><p>Looking after a mucus leaking hamster would be a first.</p><p>“I can stay if you really want me to. Might have to leave for a while in the morning.”</p><p>Poppy gave him a exhausted smile, and drank some more of her soup.</p><p>“That would be nice. I just feel so....I’m not sure.”</p><p>“Sick?” Tora supplies with a smirk. Poppy rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Yes. But like....grimy. And clogged up.” She frowned a little. “I don’t get sick that often. I always feel so miserable.”</p><p>“I brought ya some Epsom salt, if you wanna take a bath. Maybe it’ll make you feel better?” Tora suggested. Poppy nodded, and winced.</p><p>“Sounds good. I’ve got neck pain when I nod.” </p><p>“I’m going to get you that medicine.” Tora stood and went to find the bottle. “You got some food in you now. You should be okay to take that now.” He found the bottle and then stopped. Maybe she should take the bath first. </p><p>“Let’s get you in the bath first. Don’t want you falling asleep in there.” </p><p>“Good idea.” Poppy yawned, and took another gulp of soup. “I hate to ask this, but you think you could get the water started? I’m just....so tired right now.”</p><p>Tora nodded. She must be feeling pretty bad if she didn’t have the energy to start a bath. He’d seen her run all across downtown Narin with no sign of slowing. He got up and retrieved the bag of Epsom salt. Once in her bathroom he used the little measuring cup it came with to drop in Two scoops. Then he ran the water, making it a little above warm and hoping that was the right temperature for someone with a fever. Once filled he touched the water and swirled it around a bit. Seemed okay.</p><p>Tora walked back to the bedroom, and eyed Poppy carefully. Still really flushed, still looking.....smaller, somehow.</p><p>“Come on. Got you a bath.  You want some clean pajamas?” He asked. Poppy gave him a peculiar look. “What?”</p><p>“It’s nothing.....I just wouldn’t have guess you’d be the.....attentive....type.” She paused and bit her lip nervously. “That came out badly.”</p><p>Tora frowned. </p><p>“Everyone gets sick. And it’s pretty much the same thing for everyone. You’re going to want to eat and sleep and not do much for a couple days.” He shrugged. “Now finish that up.”</p><p>Poppy drained the bowl and set it down. Tora stood up and waited for Poppy to stand. </p><p>“I’ll get my clean pajamas.” She muttered and went to her dresser, pulling out purple pajama shorts and a peach colored tank top that had a flower pattern all over it. She made Tora turn around when she fished out a clean pair of underwear and tucked it under the tank top. </p><p>Tora watched her walk to the bathroom, and close the door. He frowned and looked around the apartment. There were used tissues piled up near the trash can and some scattered around. He supposed he could try cleaning up a little bit for her. Maybe it would help. He took one of the bags he’d used to bring back her food and walked around the apartment picking up loose tissue wads.</p><p>This was the worst Easter Egg hunt ever. </p><p>It got even worse when he picked up a tissue and it was cold and sticky. And green. So green.</p><p>Tora grimaced and shoved it into the bag and ran to the kitchen sink to wash his hands. </p><p>He could hear the occasional dying goose honk as Poppy blew her nose in the bathroom. Damn, she sounded like crap. Tora knocked on the door once.</p><p>“Ya okay in there?” He asked.</p><p>“Yeah. Feels good.”</p><p>“Okay. Let me know if you need help.”</p><p>Finally when the apartment was devoid of little pockets of germ ridden tissue, he tied the bag shut and shoved it into her large kitchen trash. He washed his hands again, dried them, then hunted around for some sort of cleaning spray.</p><p>He found a aerosol disinfectant spray under her kitchen sink and sprayed a few passes around the living room, her bed room and the kitchen. That was good, right? Except now everything smelled.....orangey and chemically. Tora frowned and opened the balcony door, letting in the cool night air. Finally he straightened the covers on her bed and then sat down in the living room to scroll through his phone. </p><p>When Poppy finally came out of the bathroom she looked cleaner, her hair was brushed back into a neater bun and she seemed a bit more alert.</p><p>Tora handed her the bottle of medicine.</p><p>“Not sure how much you wanna take but you need to sleep.” He told her. Poppy looked at the bottle, reading the instructions carefully. </p><p>Finally she opened the bottle, poured some of the bright green liquid into the clear cap cup it came with and swallowed it, making the most adorably disgusted face Tora had ever seen.</p><p>“Ewww! That’s nasty! I can taste it!” Poppy shuddered. “Yuck!”</p><p>Tora laughed a little, and went to find a glass. </p><p>“Want something to drink? Juice?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Poppy followed him to the kitchen and let him bring down a glass for her and she poured her own juice. Tora watched her carefully. She really did look exhausted.  He checked his phone. It was close to midnight.</p><p>“Come on. Time for you to get to bed.” Tora said, once she was done.</p><p>“Yes, Doctor Tora.” Poppy smiled, a spark of her normal self coming thru.</p><p>“Yeah, whatever. You’re cute but you look like you need a week’s worth of sleep. Go to bed. I’ll be here.”</p><p>Poppy walked up to him and gave him a tired hug. Tora froze, caught a little off guard.</p><p>“Thank you, Tora.”</p><p>She smiled up at him and walked back to her room, closing the door behind her. Tora sat down in the living room, prepared to pass the next few hours playing a game on his phone.</p><p>He must have dozed off in his chair , because he found himself waking up to the sound of small feet running past him.</p><p>Tora shot up straight and looked up as the door to the bathroom slammed shut.</p><p>“Poppy!” He ran to the bathroom and threw the door open, to find Poppy kneeling over the toilet.</p><p>He watched, cringing as Poppy expelled all of Alice’s soup into the porcelain bowl, her body heaving as she did so.</p><p>Once.</p><p>Twice.</p><p>Three times she vomited, finally pausing enough to flush the toilet.</p><p>“I don’t feel so good.” Poppy said in a small, defeated voice.</p><p>“Could’ve fooled me, Sweetheart.” Tora mumbled.</p><p>This was going to be a very long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Recovery from the stomach flu is never fun.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you folks are enjoying this.</p><p>Shout out to the ladies of the MPL RAMBLING chat. Love you all.</p><p>As always, all characters belong to Lilydusk!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright....just...stay there.” Tora said from the doorway of the bathroom. “I’m going to get you some new pajamas. And then help you clean up. Wait there.”</p><p>Damnit, she was really sick. Fever was one thing, vomiting was a whole other type of sick that he wasn’t ready for just yet. He unzipped his hoodie, and tossed it on her couch, realizing he might be getting his hands dirty. Okay....think. What did she need most right now?</p><p>For a second, he froze. Vomit wasn’t something he dealt with regularly. Blood and broken bones, sure. Puke. Rare. The image of tiny little Bobby hurling her guts out flashed in his mind.</p><p>How much did she vomit up?</p><p>Was.....that a normal amount?</p><p>Did he have to take her to a hospital?</p><p>Stop. </p><p>It was a stomach flu.</p><p>People didn’t just die from vomiting up soup.</p><p>Tora inhaled once and blew it out sharply.</p><p>Focus.</p><p> </p><p>Okay....first things first. Pajamas. He went into her dresser drawers that he had seen her going through before and pulled out the first pair of bottoms and a shirt that he saw and practically ran back to the bathroom.</p><p>She was still leaning over the toilet, shaking slightly.</p><p>“Poppy?”</p><p>“Hold on.....I’m gonna...” she paused and Tora watched, horrified as her body seemed to convulse. He had seen some horror movies where characters moved like that. It was normally when someone was trying to expel a demon from a human’s body.</p><p>Fuck getting a doctor.</p><p>Did they have a Clan Priest he should be calling?</p><p>She puked again. Then retched a few times. Finally she knelt sobbing quietly by the toilet, and spit into the water. She let out a exhausted sigh, then coughed. </p><p>Tora watched helplessly. What could he do right now? All he knew what it was probably better for her to just throw up and not hold it back.</p><p>“You think that it’s all out?” Tora asked carefully. Poppy nodded, clearly worn out. He flushed the toilet to get rid of all that nastiness. </p><p>“Okay.” Tora knelt down and touched her arm. She was clammy and sweating. “Poppy? I’m going to help you stand up. I’m gonna get a wash cloth and help you wash your face. Then we can rinse your mouth, alright?” </p><p>Poppy nodded, tears streaking her face. Gingerly, he helped her stand, then sat her down on the closed toilet seat lid. Poppy sobbed softly.</p><p>“My sides hurt so bad.” She muttered as Tora wet down a wash cloth.</p><p>“Yeah, well ya did just do a good job puking up half your weight in bile.” Tora said, glancing down at her with a smile. Poppy giggled weakly and stopped, wincing from the pain. He wrung out the extra water then knelt in front of her.</p><p>“Close your eyes. I’m gonna clean your face off for you. I want you to take a deep breath for me, hold it for five seconds then exhale. Got it? Gonna try to relax ya a bit. Do that while I clean you up, got it?” Poppy nodded and closer her eyes.</p><p>Tora tucked a finger under her chin and turned her face upward using the damp cloth to gently wipe her forehead and nose. Then both cheeks. Poppy followed his breathing instructions carefully, and Tora wiped her chin and jawline, then her neck. Then wet the cloth, wrung it out and did it again. </p><p>“Better?” He asked, tossing the wash cloth in the sink. </p><p>“Yeah. Just feel so tired.”</p><p>“Okay. I’m going to let you change. Rinse your mouth out too, and I’ll be back in a few minutes. I think maybe you need to drink something. Like tea or water.”</p><p>Poppy’s eyes opened and Tora smiled encouragingly. She looked so worn out.</p><p>“I’m going to be right outside the door. Alright?” Tora said. Poppy nodded. </p><p>“I think I can do this.” Poppy muttered. “I hate feeling so....useless.”</p><p>“You’re sick, Bobby. Nobody would be expecting you to be at your best right now. Especially after watching you puke like that.”</p><p>“Ugh.”</p><p>“Alright. You change. I’ll be just outside.” Tora got up and walked outside of the bathroom and closed the door then leaned on the wall next to it. He listened to the water from the sink turn on, and heard her rinsing her mouth out a few times. Poppy also blew her nose twice, followed by more mouth rinsing. Then it was quiet for a few minutes. </p><p>When Poppy opened the door she was brushing her teeth. </p><p>“How ya feeling?” Tora asked she she gave him a thumbs up.  She spit into the sink, rinsed and kept brushing. Finally done, she rinsed her mouth one last time and picked up her dirty pajamas from the floor and walked over to the hamper to toss them in.</p><p>“I’m so tired but I don’t want to sleep right now.” Poppy muttered with a yawn. “What time is it?”</p><p>“Little after 2 in the morning.” Tora said, looking at his phone. </p><p>“Want to watch a movie?” Poppy asked. “Or something on Netflix?” </p><p>“You sure you wanna stay awake?” Tora asked her as she went to retrieve her laptop. </p><p>“Yeah. I’d rather be awake if I need to puke again. It’s not fun waking up to that.”</p><p>“Alright. But no puking on me.” Tora agreed, sitting down on her couch and letting her start up her computer. </p><p>A hour was comfortably passed with Tora and Poppy watching a Planet Earth episode about coral reefs. Tora was actually getting interested in it when he felt Poppy sinking into his side. She was slowly nodding off, and he nudged her gently. </p><p>“Hey. Let’s try to get some water in you first.” Tora said quietly. Poppy yawned and sat back up. Tora stood and filled a glass half up with water then handed it to her. “Just do a little at a time. And see if you can hold that down, okay?”</p><p>Poppy wrinkled her nose, taking a small sip, then another. </p><p>“I hate feeling so....weak.” She grumbled. Tora just smirked.</p><p>“Yeah, well....just focus on keeping that water from shooting out of you like a power washer.”</p><p>“Har har.” Poppy rolled her eyes. Tora decided to count it as a good sign that she was being sarcastic. </p><p>“Ya think I’m joking? I’ve never seen anything like that.” He grinned at her. “Scared me and I’m Boss Level Thug.”</p><p>“I think Thug Standards must have lowered a bit.” Poppy quipped, taking another sip, but she was smiling. “You sure you aren’t Baby Boss Level?”</p><p>“Whatever my Thug Level it’s higher than yours.”</p><p>“Unless I puke, apparently.”</p><p>“That would scare anyone.”</p><p>Poppy giggled and then tapped the button on her computer to go to the next episode. It was about 4:30am when she finally finished the glass of water and kept it down. </p><p>“I’ll go to bed when this episode is done.” She muttered, leaning against Tora.</p><p>“Sure, Bobby.”</p><p>She was sleeping about five minutes later. Tora watched her for a while, and decided to just let her sleep. Tora turned his attention back to the laptop. Another uneventful hour passed and Tora knew more than he ever needed to know about deep sea creatures. That one octopus looked pretty bad ass though. And that weird toothy, spiny looking fish with the lights on it’s side.</p><p>When Tora woke up again it was 7am. The sky was light and Poppy was snoring tiredly next to him. He frowned, and felt her head. No fever. He eyed her critically. Still really pale, and there were deep shadows under her eyes. Her nose looked too pink, and she seemed like she shrunk. All her normal.....Poppy-ness was gone. That spark of energy she always seemed to have. </p><p>He glanced at her room. The bed covers were down already. </p><p>Hm.</p><p>Well, he was going to need to check in today. He didn’t want to leave her alone. Last night she had been so miserable. He thought about what he had brought with him for food last night. All of it seemed like it might not be the best to eat after throwing up. </p><p>What was the stuff Quincey had him get when he got sick on a book tour? He tried to remember everything....</p><p>Gatorade, bread, crackers and rice. And that pink medicine. Pepto. Tea, but he had that already.</p><p> </p><p>Well, he needed to move her first. Carefully he manuvered out from under her and she gave an annoyed groan.</p><p>“Bobby?”</p><p>“Hrmphrrr.”</p><p>“Let’s get ya to bed.”</p><p>“RrrrGghrr.”</p><p>“Are you speaking Hamster? Because that’s not English.”</p><p>Poppy groaned louder and curled up on the couch. Tora sighed. He didn’t blame her. If he puked that hard he would be tired too. Fine. She didn’t weigh much, if he recalled correctly.</p><p>“Bobby? I’m gonna lift you up. Don’t hit me.”</p><p>No response. </p><p>Did she fall asleep?</p><p>Tora knelt down and touched her cheek. Yeah. She was knocked out. Carefully, he slid a arm under her knees and another across her back and lifted. </p><p>Easy.</p><p>This could have easily been one of the best and most intimate moments of his life, but right now Tora was just concerned with her comfort. </p><p>She barely moved as he walked her back to her bed and set her down. Finally he covered her up and watched her relax. He glanced around, found her phone and brought out his own. Quickly he opened her contact and typed in a text message.</p><p>“Heading out to run a few errands. Should be back in a couple hours. Don’t do anything stupid.”</p><p>He waited for the text to appear on her phone then placed it by her head on the pillow. Tora checked his pockets for the keys to the apartment, and walked to the kitchen, filled up a glass with water and put it next to her bed.</p><p>He had some things to get and hopefully he could be back before she was awake for very long. With that in mind he headed out the door, locked it and went downstairs towards his car. </p><p>It was going to be a long day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tora gets some advice from Quincey. Looks like the vomiting is over.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far, it’s probably going to be wrapped up soon. I had fun writing it so far. </p><p>A shout out to the ladies in the MPL RAMBLING chat. You ladies crack me up.</p><p>As always, all characters belong to Lilydusk!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tora thought about just going back to Quincey’s to sleep. The guest room there was basically his, and the silence of the penthouse sounded great right now. </p><p>But.....</p><p>Poppy needed help until she was feeling better.</p><p>He had to find her something she could eat. Because she sure as fuck wasn’t going to be able to stomach all that sweet junk food she kept her kitchen stocked with. Not that he minded, especially because it gave her little hamster cheeks....</p><p>But he didn’t think eating pancakes dipped in chocolate and honey or whatever the fuck she normally ate was a good idea right now.</p><p>Bland stuff. That was what she was supposed to be eating, right? So first stop was a grocery store. It was too fucking early for this shit...</p><p>He found a 24 hour store and grabbed a hand basket. In no time, a loaf of bread, a bag of rice, some crackers, a bottle of ginger ale, and a bottle of Pepto was tossed into it. After giving it some thought he added a dozen eggs and went to check out.</p><p>Once back in the car he checked the time. Quincey wouldn’t be awake yet. Well, he could go change and maybe head back out. So he made his way back to the penthouse and parked the car. He walked upstairs feeling exhausted and unlocked the door. To his shock, Quincey was awake. He was eating breakfast.</p><p>“What are you doing up?” He asked bluntly.<br/>
Quincey gave him a quick glance.</p><p>“Same clothes you left in, no blood. Early morning return. Who’s the lucky lady?”</p><p>“Ya think this is some walk of shame shit, Quince?”</p><p>“If the boot fits.”  </p><p>Tora ground his teeth and stalked off to the guest room to find some clean clothes. He pulled out a pair of jeans that were well worn and therefore comfortable, a clean shirt, clean socks and a pair of sneakers that looked good. When he was done, he heard Quincey walking up the hall. He braced for teasing so when he turned around it was with a angry glare in his eyes. </p><p>Quincey frowned.</p><p>“It’s a girl, but you look.....too tired. What happened?”</p><p>Tora glared and stomped past him to the bathroom, slamming the door. Quincey was not to be deterred.</p><p>“Honey, what’s going on?”</p><p>“Fuck off, Quinceton.”</p><p>“Don’t be a drama hoe. Nobody likes drama hoes. I just want to help.”</p><p>Tora stripped, got in the shower and cranked the hot water up almost to the boiling point, desperately needing the hot water to sooth his muscles.</p><p>Quincey waited two minutes, then pounded on the door.</p><p>“STOP BEING EMOTIONALLY CONSTIPATED AND LET ME HELP YOU!” Quincey wailed through the door, momentarily startling Tora. </p><p>“IF YOU SHUT YA TRAP I’LL TELL YA WHAT’S WRONG ONCE I TAKE A FUCKIN’ SHOWER!” He yelled back.</p><p>“Okay. Thanks! I’ll get you some coffee.” Quincey called cheerfully. Tora rolled his eyes. Quincey’s interrogation game was something he didn’t want to deal with after not having slept well, and honestly he had nothing to really hide. Quincey knew about Poppy already, but....he just was too damn tired. Besides, maybe the Princess could help. Quincey could be....dramatic, but he was insightful when he decided to be.</p><p>Thinking back on the night, he decided to just scrub down completely and even washed his hair. Finally he finger combed it out in the shower and stepped into the steaming bathroom, finally feeling better. He dried off and thought it over, maybe Quincey could give him some ideas on what else to do for Poppy.</p><p>Tora frowned. Quincey had brought back a stomach flu with him after a short book tour. He was miserable and groaning for a day and half. So, hopefully whatever Poppy had it wouldn’t last much longer. Maybe Quincey could tell him what made the pain better.</p><p>Finally he got dressed and walked out of the bathroom combing his hair roughly as he did.  The blonde interrogator was waiting for him, cup of coffee in hand, as well as some scrambled eggs and toast. Tora sighed. Quincey could be considerate when he wanted to be.</p><p>“Alright. Spill it, Tiger.”</p><p> </p><p>Thirty minutes later Quincey was looking at Tora, horrified. </p><p>“Oh Dear GOD. That sounds awful!” Quincey gasped finally when Tora explained everything. “You’re sure her fever is gone?”</p><p>“Felt normal when I left. I don’t wanna be gone too long. She looked really......tired, when I left. Think ya can cover for me today if anything comes up? Just tell ya dad I’m with you.”</p><p>“I’ll just tell him I’m using you for the day when I go meet my publisher. He doesn’t care what I do, and he won’t ask too much.” Quincey agreed easily. “If he even asks.”</p><p>“Thanks, Quince.” Tora was silent a moment. “I’ve got to get back there. She might be waking up. What should I bring her to eat? I think she probably can now, and she doesn’t need to feel worse on top of everything else.” Tora explained.</p><p>“I’d just stick with what you got her. Maybe try rice or soup later. Just toast or something now.” Quincey yawned. “I’m guessing she’s just going to sleep most of today.”</p><p>“I would too if I have puked up like that. Ya should have seen it Quince. She’s about half your size and got up more than you did...”</p><p>Quincey waved his hand, giving Tora a disgusted face.</p><p>“Thank you for over sharing.” Quincey groaned, rolling his eyes. “Bring her something pretty too. It’ll make her feel better.”</p><p>“Pretty?”</p><p>“Yeah. Flowers or something.”</p><p>“I already got her food. Something she needs.”</p><p>“Yes, Mister Practical. Trust me. Okay? Go find her some flowers.”</p><p>Tora glanced at his phone.</p><p>“Sure. I’m heading back. Hope she’s still sleeping.”</p><p>“Are you staying over again?” Quincey asked. “Pack a actual overnight bag of you are. That way you can rest too.”</p><p>Tora nodded. That wasn’t a bad idea, and he found a backpack in the guest room. He tossed a pair of pajama shorts into it, a couple shirts, and some clean underwear. As a afterthought he threw in a pair of sweat pants. Something he could sleep in if he needed to. The jeans he could wear a few times without any concern. </p><p>“I’ll message ya later, if anything changes.” Tora said as he passed Quincey in the living room. </p><p>“You can also ask Gyu to bring over some food for you.” Quincey reminded him. “Or he can have something made for you so you can pick it up. He works at like, a....half dozen restaurants nearby.”</p><p>“I might do that.” Tora nodded. “Thanks for covering for me.”</p><p>“No problem, Honey. Don’t forget the flowers.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Tora threw his bag into the back seat of the car and fished out a cigarette. He lit it quickly and took a long drag, letting the nicotine sooth him.</p><p>Flowers.</p><p>Where did you go to buy flowers in Narin? He’d never had to do this before. Well, he brought Alice some a while back for a birthday. But it was early morning on a Thursday. Was there a florist even open this early?</p><p>The more he thought about it, the more he figured they wouldn’t be. Besides, he didn’t want to get her one of those bouquets. When he got Alice flowers it was a bunch of yellow long stem roses with those weird little puff ball, white flowers in the same bunch. The whole thing was wrapped with a large pink bow.</p><p>They looked....formal. Traditional and old fashioned.</p><p>Poppy wasn’t any of those things.</p><p>She probably would like something less...fussy. </p><p>Tora took another long drag from the cigarette, thinking it over. Where else could he get flowers? The answer came to him after a few minutes of just quietly smoking in the parking garage. </p><p>There was a outdoor market in old town Narin. Old style market with booths selling anything from live crabs to knock off designer purses. He’d recalled a trip with Quincey a year or so back when Quincey had been on a health food kick and wanted “authentic” spices and ingredients. </p><p>There were flower vendors there. And the booths opened as soon as the sun was up. He checked the time. He could make it there and back to Poppy’s in a hour if he hurried.</p><p> </p><p>The old market wasn’t hard to find. At this hour it was just starting to come alive with buyers, sellers and the occasional tourists. Tora entered the maze of booths with a purpose in mind.</p><p>Flowers.</p><p>He glanced up and down a few rows and finally caught sight of greenery on display. Tora hurried towards the large buckets of water that held bundles of fresh flowers, loosely wrapped in clear plastic and fastened with a rubber band around the stems.</p><p>There were flowers of every shape, color and scent here. For a moment it was all overwhelming and made him feel utterly stupid. Why was he getting nervous about buying flowers?</p><p>Maybe.....</p><p>Maybe because you like her?</p><p>Tora frowned, his face making the lady at the booth mildly uncomfortable. </p><p>Even if I do....</p><p>Tora mentally shook himself. </p><p>Just find some flowers. </p><p>He looked around for a bunch that looked....cheerful. He spotted a bundle of deep purple, bright yellow and clean white flowers all together.</p><p>“What kind of flowers are those?” He asked the lady. She smiled at him, and scooped up the bundle. </p><p>“These are tulips. A favorite spring flower. Are these the ones you’d like?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>The lady had insisted on wrapping them in not just the clear plastic, but brown paper as well, and tying them together with a lacy looking purple bow. Tora had thanked her politely then all but ran out of the market, wanting to give them to Poppy quickly, eager to see her reaction.</p><p> </p><p>The trip didn’t seem to take as long now and Tora carefully carried his shopping bags in one hand and the flowers in the other, after he slung his backpack over his shoulder and  he hurried back up the stairs to Poppy’s door. He carefully unlocked the door and let himself in.</p><p>She was still asleep.</p><p>Tora put the groceries away and set the flowers on the counter then went to her bedroom. He took a moment to eye her critically, looking for any clues to how she would be feeling. She didn’t have the mildly green tone to her skin when she was puking, so that was a good sign. She still looked much too pale and the shadows under her eyes were still there. But he figured she was done throwing up. </p><p>So what did he do now? Probably see if she could hold down food, and then maybe some medicine. Should he let her sleep longer? He figured another hour of sleep wouldn’t be a bad idea, after that he would try to wake her up and get some food in her. With that thought in mind, he went to find something to put the flowers in. After hunting in her cupboards he found a large green ceramic vase. He filled that with water and dropped the flowers into it. Now where to put them? </p><p>Bedside table. So Poppy could see them when she woke up. Quietly he went into her room and set the vase down, then opened the balcony door for a smoke. He let the cool morning air wake him up further, let the stillness ease his body. He watched some tiny birds in the trees just beyond the guest lot. Tora realized this was the first time he’d had such a quiet morning. His place was in the middle of Narin and he always woke to traffic and shouting.  He was half way into his second cigarette when she woke up.</p><p>“Oh, these are beautiful, Tora!”</p><p>He flicked out the cigarette quickly and blew the smoke through his nose. Then he walked back inside. Poppy was sitting up, her face deep in the bouquet. </p><p>She looked delighted and Tora grinned. Her brown eyes had some of her spark back in them. His feisty hamster was under there somewhere. </p><p>“You like them?”</p><p>“Love them.” She replied giving them a genuine smile. “I’ve always loved tulips. These are so nice. Thank you.”</p><p>Tora made a mental note to thank Quincey, just as Poppy’s stomach made a audible growling sound. She winced.</p><p>“You think you can eat something?” He asked her seriously.</p><p>“Yeah. I’m hungry.”</p><p>“Well, I got some food. Why don’t you take a shower or something and when you’re done we can see what you think you can handle? I don’t think jelly filled marshmallows or whatever you eat normally is a good idea. I got some eggs and bread. Think you can do that?”</p><p>Poppy gave him a small smile.</p><p>“Thank you, Tora.” She said simply and stood up, gathering clean clothes and making her way to the bathroom. Tora watched her close the door. She looked better. She seemed more alert. All good signs. He felt his body relax just slightly. The worst of it was probably over. </p><p>Tora sat down on her couch to wait, closing his eyes. He was asleep when Poppy walked out of the bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tora and Poppy watch some movies together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought this would be the final chapter, but it’s not. Not yet. Bear with me.</p><p>A shout out to my ladies in the MPL RAMBLING chat. </p><p>As always, all characters belong to Lilydusk!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tora woke up again it was to the sound of Poppy munching quietly on toast. He blinked tiredly and looked around. Poppy was leaning against him, using his side as a cushion, her eyes fixed on her laptop screen. Hamster cheeks puffed slightly. </p><p>She was watching another episode of Chopped, a piece of toast in her hand and a glass of juice on the floor next to her. Her warm weight on his side felt....comfortable. Welcome. </p><p>She felt him move and glanced up at him, a impish grin on her face.</p><p>“Good...afternoon.” She smiled. “How did you sleep?”</p><p>“Fuck, Poppy. How long have I been out?” He felt guilty. He was supposed to be caring for her.</p><p>“A few hours.” Poppy answered. You looked like you could use the sleep. I hope you don’t mind, I’ve been using you as a pillow. You’re comfortable.” She explained. </p><p>“I was supposed to make you something to eat.” Tora sighed. “Sorry.”</p><p>“I just made myself some toast and have been picking at that. Keeping it down. No worries. And I wanted to stay awake for a little bit.” </p><p>“How are you feeling?” </p><p>“Truthfully, still a bit....weak. I guess. But I don’t think I’m going to vomit anymore. My stomach just feels sore. Like I can’t put a lot in it. But I am hungry.”</p><p>“Sounds like you’re on the mend.”</p><p>“Yeah. Wanna see the last wad of snot I blew into the tissue?” Poppy asked innocently. Tora felt his stomach knot. </p><p>“Ya got a sick sense of humor, Bobby.”</p><p>“No really....it was a really bright greenish yellow and looked like...”</p><p>“You trying time get me to puke too?”</p><p>“.....a sea slug that got stepped on...” Poppy finished. Tora cocked an eyebrow. </p><p>“You done?”</p><p>“Maybe.” Poppy took another bite of toast and smirked. “Anyway, I am hungry, and I’m feeling better but I was going to go back to sleep for a while. Just feeling a bit groggy still.”</p><p>“You want me to go now?” Tora asked. “If you’re feeling better.”</p><p>Poppy looked at her laptop then back at Tora. </p><p>“I didn’t said that.”</p><p>“Oh.” Tora fumbled, unsure. “Well, I mean....if the worst of it is over.....”</p><p>“You don’t want to stay?” Poppy asked.</p><p>“I never said that.”</p><p>“Then why do you want to leave so badly?” Her enormous brown eyes looked hurt.</p><p>“I.....” Tora stopped and stared at Poppy, the corner of her mouth twitching as she was trying not to laugh. “You’re just fuckin’ with me, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Maybe. A little.” She giggled. “I really wouldn’t mind the company. I took the rest of the week off. And I do still have a pretty gross cold. I don’t want to be by myself right now.” Poppy added seriously. “If you don’t mind....”</p><p>Tora considered this. Spend time with Poppy for a couple more days? Yeah....he wasn’t going to pass that up. </p><p>“Sure. But you know the rules.” Tora smirked. Poppy rolled her eyes. </p><p>“What do you want, Tora? Food?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“If you want another kiss....” Poppy began, then stopped and looked up at him. Tora didn’t move. She considered him carefully then shifted her weight, and changed position, climbing up, straddling his lap. Tora swallowed hard. </p><p>“....umm.”</p><p>“What’s wrong Tora?” Poppy smiled at him brightly, wiggling slightly so she sat more comfortably on his lap. </p><p>Tora’s brain was a firing off emergency signals to every part of his body, all of his limbs froze. Fucking hell, he wasn’t ready for this. Wasn’t expecting....</p><p>Poppy leaned in closer, one arm snaking forward, past his head, reaching behind him. Even sick she still looked beautiful to Tora. Gorgeous. His heart thudded loudly, the one part of him still working properly apparently.</p><p>“Poppy?”</p><p>“Yes, Tiger?”</p><p>Tora lifted a eyebrow, unsure why that nickname coming from her lips was really doing something for his emotions right now....</p><p>Poppy closed the distance further, her nose about a inch from his. Suddenly he heard a ripping sound behind him. He jumped as Poppy yanked a tissue free of the box sitting on the couch behind his head and brought it to her nose.</p><p>With a loud honk that would have made a flock of geese declare her their Queen, Poppy blew her nose. She giggled loudly and honked her nose again at Tora’s deadpan face.</p><p>“I’m not gonna kiss you while I’m dripping snot!” She laughed. Tora stared at her.</p><p>“You’re sadistic as fuck, ya know that?” He asked her. Poppy’s laughter only got louder, it was infectious. Tora chuckled lightly, and Poppy smiled at him.</p><p>“There it is! The little car engine trying to start!”</p><p>Tora smirked, and Poppy slid off his lap, still  giggling. </p><p>“Okay, sorry for teasing. But I’ll let you think of something else.....within reason!” She added, as Tora fixed her with his amber eyes. “Remember, still technically sick.”</p><p>“Whatever you say.” Tora laughed, settling himself back into the couch. “So what do you want to do today then?”</p><p>“Well, assuming I’m able to keep this toast down, I just want company and maybe watch a few movies together? Is that okay? I mean, I’ll be leaking snot and blowing my nose all day, but I took that medicine you got me.” Poppy added. </p><p>“Sounds good. But if I’m going to be hamster sitting, I’m going to order some real food for me. I can have someone bring it over.” </p><p>“Sounds fair.” Poppy agreed. “You have any movies you want to watch?” She asked. Tora shrugged. </p><p>“I don’t watch a lot of movies.” Poppy glanced over the movie selections on Netflix, scrolling around until it landed on something she thought he might like.</p><p>“Have you ever heard of Jurassic Park?”</p><p> </p><p>Two and a half hours later, Poppy realized she had created a monster. Apparently Tora had been a “dinosaur kid” when he was very young. Obsessed with them, and the movie had awakened a long dormant interest. He only relented briefly to call someone to ask for a meal delivery. By that point Poppy was actually feeling very hungry, so Tora also ordered her a hearty soup along with his meal of beef stir fry.</p><p>Tora answered the door when a tattooed young man with messy reddish hair knocked and he pressed a few large bills into his palm and stepped outside with him for a moment. Poppy watched, confused.</p><p>Outside, Tora briefly explained the situation to Gyu.</p><p>“Nobody finds out I’m here.” Tora explained. “Nobody. If anyone asks, I’ve been in the penthouse with Quincey all day. Got it?”</p><p>“Of course, Big Bro.”</p><p>“Thanks, Gyu.” Tora thought about it and added two more 50s to Gyu’s shirt pocket. “And thanks for bringing it over.”</p><p> </p><p>They watched The Lost World next, Tora enjoying himself immensely. Poppy took the time to watch him when his eyes were fixed on the screen. He looked younger. Like how he did when he was asleep. She had come out of the bathroom to him clearly sleeping on the couch and she had gotten to watch him for a while. </p><p>He always looked....dangerous when he was awake. Tightly coiled, a predator ready to pounce. Sleeping Tora had softened angles on his face, the hardness in his jawline slightly slack, the ever watchful eyes closed and resting.</p><p>Okay, so she flat out ogled him. She was only human after all, and Tora was a damn fine specimen of masculine beauty. A Renaissance sculpture dressed in jeans on her couch. She had made herself some toast as quietly as she could, and then decided she would just like to waste a couple hours being a couch potato. Except all six feet and three inches of Tora took up a lot of space. The solution had been to treat the slumbering lethal weapon like a body pillow and just lean into him and hope he didn’t wake up swinging.</p><p>Poppy smiled, watching his eyes light up as he watched the Raptors stalking the humans in the tall grass and smile. And of course he cheered for the T-rex. Why wouldn’t he? She smirked, eating her soup contentedly. God, it felt so good to eat something. Hopefully if this didn’t upset her stomach she could get started on those delicious looking meals he had brought back from Alice’s. The woman knew how to cook and all that food had been mouth watering when she had gone there with Tora.</p><p>The sun was beginning to set when they finished The Lost World and Tora looked at her imploringly.</p><p>“Are there anymore?”</p><p>“Yep. But I’m going to go take a shower first.” Poppy smiled, actually finding his eager face endearing. “Did you bring anything to change into?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Tora answered. “You really want me to stay over?”</p><p>Poppy considered him, wondering for just a moment what he was thinking. The pervy, teasing tone wasn’t in his voice. He was looking at the laptop screen, but his body was holding a lot of tension. There was more to his question then what he was letting on. </p><p>“Yes, Tora. I want you here.” She said simply and got up to gather something clean to wear. The one part that always annoyed her about being sick, no matter how many showers she took, she always felt grimy. And the laundry piled up. “You need to shower after me?” She asked. </p><p>“I’m fine.” Tora answered, his thoughts elsewhere. Poppy shrugged and padded to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Tora looked up when the door clicked shut.</p><p>Emotions he wasn’t ready to face just yet were warring in his own mind. But he changed into his sweat pants once he heard the shower turn on, and a tank top.</p><p> </p><p>When Poppy emerged about 20 minutes later she was looking tired, but seemed...more like herself. Her skin didn’t look pale. But her nose was still sorta....puffy looking. She had her hair wrapped up in a towel, and she went to a storage closet pulling out a set of clean sheets for her bed.</p><p>“I’ll be right there. I wanna change my sheets while I’m thinking about it.” Poppy explained. Tora got up to help her, removing the white sheets and exchanging them for pale blue. “I always sleep better after I put new sheets on the bed.” Poppy explained as Tora bundled the white sheets and threw them in her hamper. “Thanks for the help!”</p><p>“No problem.” Tora yawned and followed her back to the couch, sitting down and looked at the laptop eagerly. How come Quincey had never shown him these movies before? </p><p>“Alright, Jurassic Park 3, here we go!” She smiled and settled in, curling against him. The night passed pleasantly. A oddly...”normal” night for Tora. Poppy brushed her wet hair and shook it out, and Tora watched the chocolate colored waves dry slowly. Poppy making the occasional honking sound as she blew her nose. </p><p>Quincey had only sent one text message to see if Poppy was okay, but the Princess seemed to realize Tora needed this alone time with Poppy more than he needed his bodyguard at the moment. Tora has also made a point to send a text message thanking him for the flower idea. He had no problem giving credit where credit was due, and clearly Quincey has some good instincts. After the third movie ended Tora got up for a smoke on the balcony and Poppy scrambled some eggs for dinner for both of them, waving off Tora’s offer for help.</p><p>“I can do this myself you know. Now that I’m not puking.” She added. “But thank you.”</p><p>Dinner was accomplished without any fuss and shortly after Poppy declared it was time for her to get some rest. </p><p>“If you want to stay up and watch anything else go right ahead.” She said with a yawn. Tora eyed his phone. It was only 10pm. But she was recovering. </p><p>“Alright. Ya got a pillow I can use and a sheet?” He asked. Poppy raised a eyebrow. </p><p>“Oh. I thought you’d want to...well. Are you okay with sleeping and only sleeping in my bed? You’re too tall to fit on the couch...” Poppy said in a rush. “And it wouldn’t....well, I don’t think it’s fair that you’ve been taking care of me....”</p><p>Tora waited, watching her. How was she so damn cute when she was flustered? </p><p>“Are you saying you want me to sleep with you?” He asked, unable to stop himself from teasing her. Her face bloomed a bright pink. </p><p>“Sleep only!” Poppy said, hands resting on her hips, a stern look on her face. Tora decided to be merciful. </p><p>“Alright. I’ll share your bed. We can sleep.” He smirked.</p><p>“I swear you’re such a pervert.” Poppy rolled her eyes and went to take her nighttime medicine. Tora waited for her to pad over to her bed and get under the covers before settling down on the opposite side, deliberately giving her some space. </p><p>“You mind if I stay up a bit longer?” He asked. “It’s too early for me.”</p><p>“Sure. Just turn the light off when you go to sleep.” Poppy said, turning over onto her side. Tora watched her out of the corner of his eye, as he flipped through his messages. Nothing interesting. Even the Quincey’s Angels chat was oddly quiet tonight.</p><p>As Poppy slipped off into a deep sleep, Tora stood carefully and stepped onto the balcony for a cigarette, letting the breeze fill the small apartment. He watched the stars move across the sky, blowing his smoke into air. He wasn’t sure how his world seemed to flip upside down when he was near Poppy, but it did. He let the smoke and cool air sooth his body, but his mind was all too aware of the tiny sleeping siren only a few feet away, singing to him softly a song he’d never heard until now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The last chapter for this particular plot. I left things a bit open ended. Hope you folks enjoy it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope everyone enjoyed this story.</p><p>Shout out to the ladies of the MPL RAMBLING chat. Thanks for being my cheerleaders.</p><p>As always, all characters belong to Lilydusk!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tora didn’t sleep well. It was hard to do that with Poppy waking up every hour to drain her nose of the god forsaken slime her body insisted on producing. </p><p>“How much ya got in there?” He asked her sometime around 1am. He had been sitting on the balcony, still too keyed up to really go to sleep. He was nocturnal by nature, and preferred the stars to the sun. </p><p>Poppy had tiredly tossed the tissue into the small trash can near her bed.  Tora notes the growing pile and figured he would need to dump it by morning.</p><p>“I dunno. Feels like I’ve got a gallon of cement behind my eyes.” She explained, sitting up. “And my head is hurting.”</p><p>Tora took the final drag on his current cigarette and stubbed it out, blowing the smoke out slowly.</p><p>“Sounds like ya honked out about 5 gallons of snot.”</p><p>“It feels like it too.” Poppy grumbled. “I guess it’s better it coming out and not staying in.” </p><p>Tora yawned and walked inside, closing the balcony door behind him.</p><p>“Anything I can do to help?” He asked. “I mean, don’t know if I can make much of a difference....” Poppy stared up at him with puffy eyes.</p><p>“I don’t think so. But colds always seem worse at night.” Tora came over and laid the back of his hand carefully on her forehead.</p><p>“You don’t have a fever. Just your nose draining?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“No body aches? Or sore throat?” He asked, mentally going over a check list in his head. He’d watched Quincey complain enough when he was sick, he knew what signs to look for. Poppy wasn’t complaining much, but it was obvious she wasn’t comfortable and she wasn’t sleeping. Tora was pretty sure she needed to sleep to have any chance of recovering well.</p><p>“Throat is fine. No body aches. Just my neck and shoulders are sore. Might have slept weird last night.”</p><p>“You were sore all today and didn’t tell me?” He asked kneeling down in front of her. Poppy shrugged. </p><p>“Wasn’t really thinking about it.”</p><p>Tora frowned just slightly in the dim light of her room.</p><p>“Want me to help with the knots?” He asked. Poppy quirked a brow at him. Tora sighed. “Poppy, I mean it. Nothing funny. I can help massage the knots out, and be a good Boy Scout.” He said with a grin.</p><p>“Your obscene dimples say otherwise.” Poppy smirked. </p><p>“Well sorry they’re obscene. They can’t help it.” Tora muttered. Poppy laughed, then reached over to grab another tissue and blow her nose.</p><p>“Promise?” She asked. Tora was about to make a decidedly....inappropriate comment, but stopped himself.  He looked at a moment, trying to figure out exactly what she was asking him.</p><p>“....I’m not going to ever make you do something you’re not comfortable with.” He said carefully. </p><p>She nodded at him, and while he very much wanted to ask her what she had going on in her head, this wasn’t the time. Besides, he knew all about having secrets. She was allowed to have them too, Tora figured. </p><p>“I’m going to sit behind you, okay?” He said, standing. “Sit on the edge of the bed, and I’ll help your shoulders out.” Poppy wrinkled her nose at him, a smile on her face. Tora waited until her legs were over one side of the bed and sat cross legged behind her.</p><p>“Tell me if it’s too much pressure.” Tora muttered and placed his hands on her shoulders. He started slowly, mostly just trying to get a feel for where she had knots and tension. Poppy let him know when he was hitting sore spots and he focused there. </p><p>He would be lying if a few...less than innocent thoughts didn’t cross his mind. It was very hard to not have them. He would also be lying if he said Poppy didn’t check every box on his own personal “type” list. But there was more to her too, and it was that “more” part that was keeping him interested in her. </p><p>Her easy acceptance of him....</p><p>Years ago, about the time he hit his last growth spurt and topped at 6 ‘3 he started to really notice how much people avoided him. </p><p>Quincey had said it was because “You’re the Lord Emperor of RBF, Tora.” And he supposed he had a point. He was aware of how he looked. Painfully so, at times. He knew people found his eyes to be....intimidating. Well, being a Clan Enforcer meant he wasn’t exactly free to be approachable. </p><p>Except.....</p><p>Except that’s exactly what Poppy seemed to think he was.</p><p>Once she started talking to him, at least.</p><p>It had been a long time since a girl looked at him with anything more than base sexual interest or outright fear. Even longer since any stranger didn’t cross the street to avoid him on a sidewalk. Or just...leave the general area he was in. </p><p>It was great for Clan business. It let him do his job. But outside of the Clan it was, discouraging. He only really had Gyu and Quincey who treated him like something other than Vincent’s dog. </p><p>Poppy just....accepted him, even knowing he had a whole graveyard’s worth of skeletons in his closet. </p><p>What did she see when she looked at him? She never seemed really afraid. Curious, maybe? Part of him wanted to tell her everything. The louder, more realistic part of him wanted to keep her safe from who he was.</p><p>He paused when she let out a small, pained groan.</p><p>“Too much pressure?” He asked. </p><p>“No. Actually. I think you’re loosening up my work knots from sitting at the computer.” Poppy sighed. “You’re really good at this.”</p><p>“Well, ya know....I’ve been told I’m good with my hands...” Tora grinned. Poppy let out a exasperated giggle. </p><p>“I walked into that one. But....seriously. Thanks.”</p><p>“Glad to help, sweetheart.”</p><p>Tora worked her shoulders carefully, then up her neck, to the base of her skull, taking a ridiculous amount of pleasure in running his fingers through her hair. Poppy let out a sigh of contentment, and around that time Tora felt a slight shift in her posture. She was fully relaxed. He hadn’t realized her guard had been up until that moment. He smiled to himself. </p><p>It felt nice to be accepted. About 30 minutes later Poppy gave out a yawn that ended in a squeak and Tora laughed a bit. Poppy glanced over her shoulder at him.</p><p>“Thank you, Tora. My bones feel like noodles.”</p><p>“That’s good, then?”</p><p>“It’s great.” Poppy said and turned to face him. “I don’t think I’ve felt this relaxed in months.” Tora didn’t think he’d hear that particular collection of words ever applied in relation to himself. “I’m going to try and sleep.” Tora nodded and slid over to give her space to get back under the covers.</p><p>“Good idea.” Tora said quietly. Poppy wiggled under the covers and looked up at him. Tora wasn’t sure what to do, feeling a bit...exposed, somehow. So he reached out to turn off the lamp, scooted to his side of the bed, and got under the covers. The starlight offered a dim, dreamlike light to see by.</p><p>Silence passed for a couple minutes. Then: </p><p>“Tora?”</p><p>“Yeah, Bobby?”</p><p>He glanced over at her, lying on her stomach, she reached out a hand to him. She wiggled her fingers. </p><p>“Your hand.” She said. “Let me see it.”</p><p>Tora cocked his eyebrow, but reached out to her and held hers. She let out a contented sigh. </p><p>“Your hands are so warm.” She mumbled. “Sorry to say this, but you’re not getting your hand back. It’s mine now.” Poppy yawned. Tora smirked. </p><p>“Can you let me get comfortable before you steal my hand?”</p><p>“Fine, but I want it back.” Tora grinned, and settled in as best as he could, facing her, then offered his hand again. Poppy wrapped her tiny fingers through his and smiled in the darkness. Tora watched her face. Poppy peered back at him. It was the strangest thing Tora had done in a while, sharing a bed with someone, only their hands connecting them. Poppy’s eyes closed slowly as Tora watched, and she slipped quietly into her dreams.</p><p> </p><p>Tora didn’t fall asleep for a while, but stared at the small hand in his own. </p><p>Sleep claimed him a while later, easing him for once, without nightmares into rest. </p><p> </p><p>Poppy was the first one up in the morning and she inhaled deeply, noting the congestion seemed much better. She yawned and glanced at Tora. Still fast asleep, his hand still holding hers. Poppy smiled, she could get used to this.</p><p>The thought pulled her up short. How....how did Tora seem to fit into her space so easily? She looked at him, noting how his brow looked smooth and unworried in sleep. His eyelashes a sharp, dark contrast on his tan skin. He breathed quietly, deeply.  Poppy glanced at the clock. Still early.</p><p>She decided not to wake him. She wasn’t sure what sort of demons he had to face in his waking hours but he deserved some peace. </p><p>Someone to look after him...</p><p>Poppy drifted back to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>When Tora woke about a hour later it was because his bladder needed emptying. He looked at Poppy. She was finally looking better. More herself. The color was back in her skin and she didn’t have the shadows under her eyes. He looked at their hands. </p><p>He wondered if she was aware just how drawn to her he was...</p><p>Tora had barely arrived at this conclusion himself, so he didn’t think it was likely. Quincey had used Sirens in one of his novels. Woman who sang to sailors and drew them towards danger.</p><p>Poppy was his own personal Siren, but her gentle song seemed to only guide him to a choice...life...a possibility of purpose outside of the Clan.</p><p>But even that thought was dangerous. Maybe that was her true Siren Song.</p><p>Poppy shifted just slightly in her sleep and snored loudly. Queen of the Geese. His Hamster. He smirked to himself. Whatever Poppy was, she had a big heart.  Tora sighed and carefully let go of her hand. As cute as this was, he really needed to pee.</p><p>He walked to the bathroom and used it, washed his face with a splash of warm water and dried it quickly then walked back towards the bedroom, just as Poppy was waking up.</p><p>“Good morning.” She mumbled, stretching and rubbing her eyes.</p><p>“Morning. How are ya feeling?” He asked.</p><p>“So much better. I think I’m gonna have the sniffles for a few days, but nothing like before.” Poppy smiled up at him, her eyes filled with that sparkle Tora was so familiar with. “Doctor Tora has saved me.” She winked. </p><p>Tora grinned. </p><p>“Good. You feeling up for breakfast?” He asked. “I can try and make something up...”</p><p>“I have a idea. I’ll make some pancakes and eggs.” Poppy smiled. “I’m starving.”</p><p> </p><p>Tora watched Poppy mix up pancake batter and flip them onto a large plate that morning. She made sure to scramble up a half dozen eggs for him as well, and finally declared that they were going to watch the next two Jurassic Park films. So they ate on the couch, still in their pajamas and watched Jurassic World together. It was only when the credits were rolling that they got up, took their showers and got dressed. Poppy made her bed when Tora was in the bathroom, and Tora did the dishes while Poppy was showering.</p><p>It was...oddly domestic, Poppy realized around 2pm that afternoon. Erdene has checked in with her, letting her know what Jacob and she were working on. Keeping her in the loop. Tora seemed....to fit into everything so neatly.</p><p>He was helping her reheat some of Alice’s food when his phone buzzed. He frowned and excused himself.</p><p>It was Quincey texting him. </p><p>“Dad is looking for you.” Was the simple message.</p><p>Tora felt something crumble in him. </p><p>He had spent....almost three full days with Poppy. Only three. But it felt as natural to him as breathing.</p><p>More familiar now than this dark reality that was reaching out to him. Tora sighed. Vincent. That could only mean one thing. A job to do. </p><p>He wondered who he was going to be assigned to kill tonight. He stared at the text. It seemed to infect this space. This cheerful home of warm color, plants and cool breezes. The smell of oil paint and Poppy’s laughter. </p><p>Tora turned his phone off and walked back to the kitchen, his entire body feeling too heavy. </p><p>“Hey Bobby...I gotta go, sweetheart.” </p><p>Poppy looked up from the skillet she had on the stove top and turned off the heat. </p><p>“Now?”</p><p>“Yeah. Sorry.”</p><p>Tora turned quickly and picked up his backpack that he had carefully packed earlier, checking to make sure all his things were tucked away. Poppy followed him, a unreadable expression on her face. </p><p>He walked to the door and Poppy suddenly reached out and touched his arm.</p><p>“Wait! Are you going to be home tonight?” She asked, her voice a little strained. Tora froze, realizing what she had said before Poppy did.</p><p>Home?</p><p>He paused and looked at her as she realized what word she had used.</p><p>“Ya want me home?” He asked curiously. </p><p>“Well....I’m...I mean...” Poppy spluttered. “I just...it feels nice having you here.” She said quietly. “And....I like knowing you’re...safe.” Poppy looked down, embarrassed.</p><p>Something deep in Tora’s chest seemed to melt. He tucked a crooked finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. He peered at her curiously.</p><p>“I’ll come back if you want me to.” </p><p>“It would be nice.” Poppy said softly. “I like you being here.”</p><p>“Then I’ll leave this here.” He said, dropping the back pack by the door. Poppy smiled.</p><p>“So what’s the price?”</p><p>“Nah. Ya already gave me something.” He said and bent to place a oddly chaste kiss on her forehead. </p><p>“What? Breakfast?”</p><p>“No.” Tora smiled, “Home.”</p><p>Poppy grinned happily. </p><p>“Good! We are watching Fallen Kingdom when you get home then! So don’t be late!”</p><p>“I’ll try.”</p><p> </p><p>Tora walked towards his car, and opened the door, still trying to process what had just happened.</p><p>Home.</p><p>With Poppy.</p><p>He liked the way that sounded.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>